


Waking up to you

by Widow_Spyder



Series: The times you were here; with me [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Soft John Constantine, oversized hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Mornings with Des are always worth waking up for.





	Waking up to you

Bloody birds. John thought as a shrill screech jarred him from his once peaceful sleep. He opened his blurry eyes and glanced at the window, seeing the same annoying bird that took pleasure in waking him up in the morning. 

“Should make you into a lovely lunch special noisy bastard,” John muttered, closing his eyes again as he rolled over, pulling half the beds' sheets with him as he went. 

A laugh resonated behind him, and John nearly jumped out of his skin. 

There was nothing to worry about, John realized after he cleared more sleep away from his foggy brain. It was just Des. John’s boyfriend, who he lived with, in an apartment; their apartment. Together. It was still something to get used to, even if it had been at least 4 months since they’d moved in. 

John looked back at Des who was smiling brightly, apparently amused at John’s trouble with the birds outside. He must’ve woke up before him, as his usual “I’ve just woken up” face was absent.

Suddenly John was pulled back, and he found himself comfortably snug against Des’s chest. 

“Morning” Des chuckled, wrapping his arm around the sleepy warlock. 

“Morning, luv.” John yawned. He moved his arm and took one of Des’s hands in his own. “Were you watching me sleep?” 

“I like watching you sleep. Your little snore is adorable.” Des teased. 

John groaned and started to turn away into his own pillow. 

“Come back here.” Des laughed. “Besides I like waking up to you.” 

“Me too.. what time ‘s it?” John hummed, placing his head back on Des’s chest. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Des shrugged. John moved to look up at him. 

“Says the guy who owns a busy restaurant.” John retorted. 

“Nope. Sunday. Closed today.” Des claimed. Both knew that was untrue, but John was curious why Des didn’t want to work that day. 

“Since when?” John questioned, raising his eyebrow. It was more of a comical move, one he hardly took part in during relaxing times but did it all the same. John was beginning to see where this was going anyway. 

“Since the owner of said restaurant is feeling a little under the weather today and won’t be coming in for work,” Des smirked. “Plus I already gave everyone a day off today.”

John laughed. Des was skipping work to spend time at home, with him. “I think my bad influence is rubbing off on you.” John finally said as he calmed down a little. 

“That’s not the only thing.” 

“Oh.” John purred as Des moved on top of him, pinning him to the mattress. Des kissed at the skin behind John's ear as John raked his nails up Des’s cloth-less back. 

At least the bird flew away as they had their early morning fun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Both lay back panting, buzzed and satisfied as they tried to catch their breaths. The light shining through the blinds telling them it was near brunch time. 

Des was the first to speak. “I think it’s time we got up and made some breakfast.” 

“No, no we can just stay here. All day.” John pleaded, tightly hugging Des’s waist when Des tried to leave the bed. He succeeded, nearly dragging John off the bed in the process. 

“Tempting but you have to eat something, and so do I,” Des replied. 

“Nooo,” John whined. He was always like this after a good shag. Cuddly, soft and dependent. John just seemed to want to stay in the moment and soak up as much contentment as he could. Almost as if he was scared it would all go away soon. 

Des liked this side of him. He doubted a lot of people have actually seen John like this at all, and he felt lucky to be able to experience it. 

“Come on Johnny, get up,” Des said, pulling the sheets off of the pouting warlock. 

“Your jus’ trying to plump me up aren’t you?” John accused, as he tried in vain to get the sheets back. He recalled all the times Des made him eat a few more spoonfuls of his food even though he said he was done. Not that he was the type of person to track his weight count, but he could feel the extra pounds start to form on his body. He was pretty sure he hadn’t skipped a meal in over 3 months. 

“What can I say, you need to gain a little more weight.” Des happily shrugged when he finally wrestled the sheets out of John’s hands. 

“Alright, alright. But ’m not getting up.” John proclaimed, spreading out on the sheet-less bed.

Des sighed. “Then I guess you’ll just have to stay here in a cold bed without me as I make breakfast in the kitchen. All alone…” Des said, making his tone as dramatic as possible. 

“You know what, mate? Breakfast sounds great, I’ll help.” John scrambled to get off the bed, feeling a chill as he stood up. At some point, Des had put on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt; meanwhile John was still in his boxers. While he had no problem walking around the apartment like that, it was a bit colder than usual, and he’d have to wear something to combat that. 

“I'll be there in a minute, jus' let me find some trousers,” John said, looking around the room for something he could put on fast. 

“Alright, I’ll get started on the food.” Des moved out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The sound of pots and pans being moved filled the apartment. 

John opened the closet, looking through the piles of clothes. 

And there was the first problem of the day. All his clothes were dirty which meant they’d have to do laundry, preferably soon, because he was out of clothes to wear besides the boxers he had on. John looked around the bedroom, seeing clothes strewn across the floor from the night before. Turning back to the closet, he saw dirty clothes shoved away in a basket in the closet. None of them were wearable, each barring some sort of stain or smell.

Now that he thought about it, John couldn’t even recall the last time they had visited the laundry mat. 

That was the other problem. The laundry mat is a bit of a walk away, and while it’s not agonizingly far, it’s a bit hard to do when you're wearing nothing but plaid boxers and shoes. 

“Gonna have to do the laundry, luv! I’m out of clothes!” John 

“I’ll do it later. Just take something from me.” Des called back from the kitchen. 

And another new problem. Size. With Des being the bigger one out of the two, his clothes were most likely not going to fit the smaller exorcist. 

Surely Des had to have something though, right? John rummaged through Des’s collection of clothes, some of which were somehow still clean. His eyes landed on an old hoodie, which seemed to call out to him. John picked it up and examined it. It was dark red in color, had soft lining in it and practically screamed “warmth!” John put it on. 

The hoodie was big, but it felt snug around him as he went to look in the mirror. It went a little ways past his stomach and completely covered his boxers. The arms were way too long, and his hands were covered besides his fingertips. 

If he were to sit down, he would be able to pull the hoodie over his legs and still be comfortably snug in it. Maybe he was getting a bit skinny. It’s a good thing Des was making breakfast; he was starting to get hungry. John decided to skip on the pants, already knowing none of them would fit as he walked out into the kitchen. 

“What’re we making then? The usual it looks like” John said, noticing the eggs, vegetables, and toast, all neatly laid out on the counter.

Des nearly choked when he turned around and saw John in one of his old hoodies. It was hilariously too big for the smaller man, but it did its job and acted as clothes. Even if John wasn’t wearing any pants to go with it. 

John put on an innocent and smug smile. “Something the matter, luv?” John asked. 

“No, no. Nothing is wrong, everything looks great from here.” Des replied, creating a blush on his boyfriend's face. It seemed John’s plan to rile Des up with his clothing choice backfired on him. He could feel his cheeks heating up, and all of a sudden the hoodie felt hot on his body.

John looked down to hide his flustered composure. 

“Is something the matter with you, Johnny?” Des asked, sauntering over to John, breakfast suddenly forgotten. 

“The - the hoodie.” John stuttered. “It’s a little hot.” 

“I can help you with that.” Des purred, lifting John up in his arms, and carrying him to the couch. Once reaching the couch, Des turned around and dropped down, making John sit on his lap. John would’ve been content like that, but Des wasn’t done. He moved John to the side and turned his legs so that they were both over his and pushed John onto his back. 

John lay on the couch with his legs propped up on Des’s legs. He breathed a little heavier than he did before and licked his suddenly dry lips. Des pitched forward and kissed him, first on the lips and then moving to his chin and down his neck. He sucked on John’s neck, leaving behind more marks than there already were. 

“Mmm -- Round two already? The day just started, mate.” John moaned, feeling his eyes close at the onslaught of sensations. 

Des’s face morphed into a smug grin. Still kissing John’s neck, he traced his fingers down John’s leg and to his knee where he lightly scratched underneath it. John made a sound that he would definitely deny making later while Des was sure to say it was a squeal. 

“Bloody hell, luv.” John panted. Des snaked his hands up John’s thigh and felt John’s breath hitch. But he kept moving and went to cup John’s face, tilting his head so he could properly kiss him. 

For a while, they stayed like that. Kissing each other wherever they could reach, hands rubbing at skin, content moans and sighs. It was strangely peaceful. Usually, something would happen that would make them get up and face the realities of life once more. 

“Any plans today?” John asked, feeling tired again. 

“No. Let’s just stay here. Do nothing.” Des answered. He moved down and laid next to John where they curled up into each other. One for comfort and two so that they wouldn’t fall off the couch. Luckily it was big enough to hold both of them. 

“Ok,” John sighed, closing his eyes again. 

For now, they didn’t have to do anything. They could just relax. Take it easy for a day or two. The world could stand to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, no angst, whatsoever... Is that a record? Lol, probably not, but next weeks fic is going to be mainly angst so I thought I'd write some fluff this week. 
> 
> I think next weeks fic will be the last in my "The Times you were here; with me," series. Then I'll be starting either a new series or a chaptered story. 
> 
> ALSO LEGENDS GOT RENEWED FOR SEASON 5!! YESSS, MATE! 
> 
> I'm so confused. Does Des work at a restaurant or is he the owner of a restaurant? I switched to owner instead of cook/waiter in this story unlike the other fanfics in this series. I don't know. Did they touch on that in the show? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
